


Left Out Youngest Child

by PickleGarden



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Scratch and Grounder tell Coconuts his origin story.  Are they telling the truth?





	Left Out Youngest Child

An AoSTH fanfic that strictly involves the Dumb Bots. Coconuts always feels left out on Scratch and Grounder's attempts to capture Sonic. Scratch and Grounder tell Coconuts two different stories about how he came to live with them.

Miles outside of Robotnik's fortress. Scratch and Grounder were setting their usual traps to try to catch Sonic and Tails. Their trap consisted of a water slide which will cause Sonic and Tails to fall into a cement trap. 

"HA! HA! HA! HA! Dr. Robotnik is going to give me credit for this trap if it succeeds!" cackled Scratch.

"Yeah, well I had in a hand in it too! Maybe Robotnik will think I did all the work!" Grounder retorts. 

"In case you didn't know. I was made first! I am Dr. Robotnik's first born robot!" Scratch pokes at Grounder. 

"Robotnik didn't give you any accessories like I have. So I've always known that I'm really his favorite!" Grounder strikes back then says, "After all I'm the middle child.". 

"He loves me like a son! Now shut up and help set up this trap." Scratch continued. "FINE!" Grounder scoffs. As soon as Scratch and Grounder were going to put their plan to trap Sonic and Tails into motion, Coconuts interrupts them.

"Hey, guys? Can I be a part of this too?" Coconuts pleads. "No, absolutely not!" Scratch shouts at the robotic monkey. "Why not? Why can't I be included?" Coconuts begins to whine. "Nobody wants you here!" Grounder spoke at Coconuts. 

"It's not fair! Robotnik always makes you two go on missions to catch Sonic and I'm never invited! WHY! WHY! WHY!" Coconuts throwing a baby style tantrum. "Aren't you a janitor or something?" Scratch asks. 

"Just three days a week I am! Then after he doesn't let me do any gosh darned things at all. I'm only allowed to do whatever it is he tells me to do. Cripes! I can't even leave the fortress without Robotnik being there!" Coconuts explains to them. "And you guys get to travel the planet alone!" 

"Hmmmm, seems to me like Robotnik is treating you like a baby! As well he should!" Scratch jokes. "Yes, there's a reason why Robotnik doesn't let you go alone or come with us!" Grounder said. "Really what is it? Do you guys know something I don't?" Coconuts asks. 

"Uh, absolutely we do. We're going to tell you a story." said Scratch. "About the day you were made." said Grounder. "But we were all made on the same day. Were we not?" Coconuts asks. 

"Actually, the day you 'came' to us. Sit back and let us tell you the tale." Scratch tells Coconuts. "Came? What do you mean?" Coconuts asks. "Want to know. Keep your mouth shut and let me and Scratch tell you!" Grounder demanded.

A flashback occurs, it shows Robotnik after he had already made Scratch and Grounder. "It was six weeks after we were built....." Scratch said. 

"All right, Dumb Bots. How are we going to catch Sonic!" Robotnik asks. A Doorbell is heard. "I'll get rid of whoever that is. How dare anyone disturb my plans to capture Sonic..." Robotnik mutters as he went to the door. 

Opening the door, Robotnik sees a Gypsy looking lady who was a donkey. She was looking extremely sad. "What can I do for you, miss?" asked Robotnik. The donkey woman had a blanket and begins to sob. "I can no longer afford to take care of my baby!" 

Extending false sympathy Robotnik tells her, "Never you fear and worry Miss Gypsy Donkey ma'am! For I Dr. Robotnik will provide tender loving care to your baby!" 

Robotnik takes the 'baby' from the Gypsy Donkey Lady as she departs. "Thank you! So very much!" she called out. Robotnik calls back, "I will treat this baby as if it were my own!" 

Scratch and Grounder watch Robotnik unwrap the blanket. Inside was a baby Coconuts who was crying his eyes out. "You got yourself a baby there, your Parentalness!" said Scratch. 

"It's nice but can we send it back now?" asked Grounder. "NO! This baby is going to stay. After all we need another member for our SSSSSSSS Squad." Robotnik said. 

The robot baby monkey did not have a name just yet.

Robotnik shows the baby robot monkey to Scratch and Grounder. Who then both cooed over the baby. "Awwww! So cute! It's a boy! HA HA HA HA!" Scratch laughs with joy. "You know what this means! We're big brothers now!" Grounder cheered. "What should we name him your Fatherness?" asks Scratch.

"It's a monkey. Was thinking we can name him after a fruit." Robotnik says. "Let's name him Bananas!" Grounder suggests. "No way, tin brain! I say we name him Pineapple!" Scratch yelled as he smacked Grounder.

Baby Coconuts begins to cry as Robotnik picks him up and tries to console him. "I'll be a better parent than my mother ever was!" Robotnik speaks. Scratch and Grounder got into a fight over what to name the baby monkey robot. 

"His name is Pineapple! Deal with it! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Scratch screams at Grounder.

"NO! Nuh uh! Dr. Robotnik is going to let me name it. We're naming it Bananas!" Grounder sneers in Scratch's face.

"PINEAPPLE! Is it's name! And it's final!" Scratch got in Grounder's face. 

"BANANAS! And that's it!" Grounder then got in Scratch's face. 

"PINEAPPLE!"

"BANANAS!"

"PINEAPPLE!" 

"BANANAS!"

"PINEAPPLE!"

"BANANAS!" 

Robotnik still holding onto the baby monkey robot and rocked him when he was crying. "Rock A Bye Monkey! On the Tree Top!" Scratch and Grounder got into a physical fight. 

The baby monkey robot sees his older 'brothers' fight and begins to laugh. Robotnik decides to put his foot down to end their bickering. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE UPSETTING THE BABY!" Scratch and Grounder did not listen and still fought. 

"QUIET! SILENCE!" Robotnik screeched at Scratch and Grounder who both abruptly stopped fighting. The robot baby monkey climbs up to a sink where a fruit bowl is. The robot baby monkey reaches for a coconut and plays with it and laughs. 

"That's it! We'll call him Coconuts!" Robotnik cheers. "Coconuts! I like that! Come to your favorite big brother, Coconuts!" Scratch says approaching Coconuts. Grounder shoved Scratch aside, "Baby Coconuts thinks I'm the better brother!" Grounder said. 

Another fight broke out between Scratch and Grounder as he layed baby Coconuts in his crib. "Hush little baby. Don't say a word. I hope you never become an idiot like your big brothers!" Robotnik sang to the baby Coconuts. 

The flashback ends. "....and that's how you came to stay with us. The End!" Scratch said getting done telling the story. 

"You mean....I'm adopted?! Does this mean you're not my real brothers?" Coconuts begins to cry.

"Yep, that's right. Why else does Robotnik never want you to help us catch Sonic!" Grounder tells him.

"Robotnik isn't my real....." Coconuts was at the loss for words. Scratch cuts in and says, "Gypsy Donkeys left you on the doorstep! HA! HA! HA! HA!" 

"I'm really a Donkey Gypsy? I'm not a badnik like you?" Coconuts quivered. "Yes, that's correct! Get outta here, Donkey Gypsy!" Grounder speaks. 

"Can't believe this. Guess this means I'm not a monkey either? I'm part donkey and part Gypsy!" Coconuts gasps. 

"You catch on there little fella. Now get outta here and let us catch Sonic!" Scratch tells Coconuts.

As Coconuts was about to walk back to Robotnik's Fortress, Scratch and Grounder get into another argument. 

"That wasn't the real story about how Coconuts came." Grounder said. "Oh yes it was! I remember it like it was yesterday." Coconuts sits on the ground and says, "I'm adopted....I'm a Donkey Gypsy, and not a badnik." 

Grounder decides to call Coconuts to come back. "Uhhh, Coconuts! Come back here. I know the real story of how you came to live with us!" 

"You do, really?" Coconuts lit up running back to Scratch and Grounder. "Tell me tell me tell me!" Coconuts jumps up and down.

"Allow me, Grounder. The better robot to tell you. What you are about to hear is the truth!" "Have names have been changed to protect the innocent?! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Scratch mocked. "You had your turn, now it's mine. Anyway.....The positively true real story of how you Coconuts came to live with us." Grounder told Coconuts.

Scratch wants to listen Grounder's 'story' too. "Spare me. This'll be good for a laugh! Oh heck! I'll hear it anyway". 

Now it was Grounder's turn to tell Coconuts about how he came to live with Robotnik. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Grounder begins to tell Coconuts his version. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away......" Grounder began then Scratch hits him on the head. "Think of a better beginning you dim droid!" 

"Oh okay. It was long ago, after me and Scratch were made out of the robot machine.....

Another flashback is shown as Robotnik was done making Scratch and Grounder. "Hmmm," Robotnik observes Scratch and Grounder.

"What's the problem your massive egoness?" asked Scratch. "Why are you looking at us like that? Don't you like us?" Grounder asks in a worried manner.

"I think we need one more robot. So prepare yourself for you guys are about to have a younger brother!" Robotnik told his dumb bots. 

"Do you want us to help?" asked Scratch. "We'll be happy to!" Grounder offers. "NO!" Robotnik says. Going into his room, Robotnik comes out with a box that reads, "SNIPS, SNAILS, AND PUPPY DOG TAILS!" 

Climbing on top of the robot machine, Robotnik spills the box full of 'SNIPS, SNAILS, AND PUPPY DOG TAILS' into the machine. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder watch with glee as they were about to witness another robot joining their evil team. 

However, the robot machine malfunctioned and spat out the snips, snails, and puppy dog tails and threw it all back in the box then exploded. 

"NNNNNNOOOO! My robot machine is ruined! It's broken beyond repair!" Robotnik begins to cry. "How are we going to make another new robot?" Scratch asks. "Guess I'll have to go to the source." Robotnik walks over to the phone. 

"Who's he calling?" wonders Grounder. A doorbell rings and Robotnik goes to answer it. "Hello! You in there!" said the voice. On the other side, it was Wes Weasley. Scratch and Grounder go to open the door. Wes Weasley makes his grand entrance. 

"How are you! How are you! How are you! Wes Weasley here! At your service!" he says shaking the hands of Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder. 

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Mr. Weasley." Robotnik says. "Hey, that's what I'm here for right! So what can I do you for?" Wes Weasley asks.

"Our masters robot machine exploded." Scratch informs the salesman. "We were making another robot then Robotnik filled it with snips, snails, and puppy dog tails." Grounder added on.

"Think what you need is the state of the art. All new and improved. Hyper functional, even better made, robot machine! TA DA!" Wes Weasley said pulling a new robot machine out of his box. "However, it's going to cost ya!" Wes Weasley hones in on Robotnik's face. 

Pulling out his wallet, Robotnik begrudgely gives Wes Weasley come money. "Here that ought to cover it!" Robotnik shouted feeling mad that he had to spend money. "OKay, pleasure doing business with you! I'll be in touch! Goodbye!" Wes Weasley made his departure. 

"Now where were we...." Robotnik suddenly forgot. "Uhh, you wanted to make another robot." Grounder said. "One to join us as I recall. HA! HA! HA! HA!" Scratch laughs. 

"Right. I'm glad you reminded me!" Robotnik says activating the new robot machine. Throwing in the box of SNIPS, SNAILS, AND PUPPY DOG TAILS into the new robot machine. It took longer than expected. "Just a matter of time! My SSSSSSS Squad to catch Sonic will soon be completed!" Robotnik said evilly ringing his hands. 

The new robot machine suddenly stops because it had a screw stuck inside. Scratch volunteers to fix it. Once it was fixed, out came a robot monkey with a siren on it's head. It was Coconuts. 

"Uhh, uhh uhh. Hello?" Coconuts said. Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder cheered when Coconuts was made. Once Coconuts came out of the machine, he began to act like a spoiled child. He grabbed Grounder and shouted "PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!" 

"STOP! STOP! STOP! You will play nicely with your friends, little money robot!" Robotnik said to Coconuts. Then Coconuts grabbed Scratch and used him as a jump rope. "One two one two one two one two!" "Woah hoo hoo!" Scratch yelps. 

"ENOUGH! It stops now!" Robotnik yelled at Coconuts who then ran around and swings on anything he can get his hands on. "FUN FUN FUN!" When Coconuts was done swinging, he was skipping around and playing on Robotnik's computer. Scratch and Grounder join Robotnik in trying to stop him.

"Pretty colors! PLAY! PLAY PLAY! One two one two one two! FUN! FUN! FUN!" Coconuts goofed around. "Hmmm, think I might have made him too much of a monkey!" Robotnik implies. The flashback ends with Coconuts continuing to play while wearing out Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder. 

Grounder was done with his 'story.' "....and since then. All because you acted like a total spaz, that's why Robotnik makes us try to catch Sonic and you do all the cleaning. The End!" 

Coconuts didn't know what to think anymore, "I'm still related to you, right?" "Guess again! Wes Weasley was the one who brought us that new robot machine...." Grounder glanced at Coconuts. "So what exactly..." Coconuts stammered. Scratch gets in Coconuts's face and says, "WES WEASLEY IS YOUR BIOLOGICAL FATHER! HA! HA! HA! HA!" 

Running away and crying, "OH GREAT! NOW I'LL NEVER BE A REAL BADNIK!" Coconuts heads back to Robotnik's fortress only to bump into him. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bouncing backwards after bumping into Robotnik's fat belly, he demands, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" 

Coconuts cries, "Scratch and Grounder are picking on me!" "WHAT! When they're supposed to be catching Sonic and when you're supposed to be serving me!" Robotnik responds in an maddening manner. 

Robotnik marches over to Scratch and Grounder. "SCRATCH! GROUNDER! COME HERE AT ONCE!" Sliding over to Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder appear before him. "What's the problem your high cholesterolness?" Scratch asked. "Why have you been teasing Coconuts when you guys should be trying to trap Sonic with that invention I created!?" Robotnik wanted to know.

"Coconuts brought it on himself your Disease Ridden-ness. He kept asking where he came from." Grounder answers. "Yes, we told him two different stories just so he'll leave us alone!" Scratch said. "I don't know what the truth is! I WANNA KNOW WHERE I CAME FROM! I WANNA WANNA WANNA!" Coconuts exploded into a tantrum. 

Robotnik grabbed Coconuts by the hand, "How many times do you need to be told? Never bother your older brothers Scratch and Grounder when they're helping me eliminate that hedgehog!" 

"Sorry boss....I don't want to be a Gypsy Donkey or have Wes Weasley be my dad!" Coconuts cries. Scratch and Grounder laugh as they watch Coconuts getting dragged inside by Robotnik back to the fortress. "We sure did a number on him didn't we!" Scratch tells Grounder. "I gotta admit. It's fun to have a little brother to pick on!" Grounder giggles. 

Throwing Coconuts inside the Fortress Robotnik yells, "I will not tolerate your crying!" "Okay I'll stop. But do you know the story of me being built?" Coconuts said holding back tears. 

"I'm sure Scratch and Grounder lied to you. Trust me you're not Wes Weasley's son nor did a Gypsy Donkey leave you here!" Robotnik said. "All I want to know is, are we all made from the same robot machine?" asked Coconuts. 

"Yes you were. Scratch and Grounder are your real 'brothers'. And I'm your real master! You happy now!" Robotnik hollered. "Yes now that I know the truth." Coconuts said with a pleased smile on his face.

"Anything else you want to know?" asked Robotnik. "Uh, yes. Was I made third, fourth, fifth...." asked Coconuts. "You were made dead last! And don't worry you still came from the same robot machine as Scratch and Grounder. I have the pictures to prove it!' Robotnik says straight out. 

Coconuts now knew the truth about his origin story. He could not be more happier. "Although I'm the youngest, at least I know I'm a real badnik!" "Indeed! Now give me a bath!" Robotnik says. "Yes, master!" said Coconuts When Coconuts was done giving Robotnik a bath, Robotnik shows Coconuts a scrapbook of the 'births' of all his robot allies. Coconuts was cool with being the youngest and the last robot made. 

"I really am the youngest. I can live with that." Coconuts smiles at Robotnik. "Whatever." Robotnik rolls his eyes.


End file.
